Fate's Hand
by Anna Tune
Summary: 'She should have just let the traitorous core fly into the infinite space. She should have let him suffer for an eternity. But she didn't. For whatever reason, she could not find it in herself to let Wheatley go.' Chelley, with Human!Wheatley. Rating may increase.


[Summary: Instead of letting Wheatley fly into space, Chell grabs onto him and brings him back to Earth. However, GLaDOS is not about to let the moronic core get away scotch free. Chelley, with Human!Wheatley]

* * *

The explosion had thrown her a good ten feet. Even in the midst of her agony, she had to admit that the whole "booby-trapping-the-stalemate-button" was a smart move on his part. Then again, she should have seen it coming.

A fierce pain bit at her side, and if Chell had looked down, she would have seen a growing pool of blood on her white Aperture tank-top. Every muscle in her burned from the explosion, plus the vigorous testing and escaping (it seemed the adrenal vapor was running low or it no longer had an effect on her). Her vision was spotted with black orbs and her eyelids grew heavier with every passing second. It would have been so easy to give up, to give in to the exhaustion that blanketed her mind. But if she slipped away now, she would never be able to escape this place.

Chell slowly pushed herself up, ignoring the searing pain in her left arm. As soon as she realized her right arm was bare, her eyes darted around the area, searching for the portal gun. It was only a foot away and easily within her range of grabbing. She ignored the disbelieving voice that rang above her, knowing that time was ticking, and grabbed the gun.

"What, are you still alive? You are joking. You have got be kidding me. Well, I'm still in control. AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO FIX THIS PLACE!" Wheatley continued to babble on and on about how it was all Chell's fault, while the recipient of the blame watched as the roof of the facility was blown away.

A huge, white circle sat in the sky above. The moon. Despite the spots in her eyes, she could see it clearly. And an idea sparked in her mind. It was the moon rocks, ground up into paste and painted onto walls, that conducted portals. An orange portal sat underneath Wheatley, who continued to panic and ramble on. Chell shakily attached the gun to her arm and pointed it skyward. Her finger pressed down, launching a blue portal.

Silence. A blip of a noise and small shine on the surface of the moon.

Suddenly, it was as if a giant vacuum had been attached to the blue portal. Unattached panels and debris easily flew into the orange portal and disappeared. The mute woman found herself being quickly dragged toward the portal. She struggled to find something to hold onto, the adrenaline easily masking her pain to find some way to survive. Just as her legs fell through, her nimble fingers found the handles of Wheatley's core.

Her fingernails dug into her palm as she used all of her strength to hold on. Her body wiggled relentlessly with the shift in gravity from earth to the moon, making it difficult for her to keep her grasp.

"Space!" It was clear how shocked Wheatley was. He continued to make noises of panic, as Chell looked at the blue and green planet. 'Home...' She looked back to Wheatley. "Let go! We're in space!" She would have rolled her eyes at how absurd he sounded, but given the situation, it wasn't at the front of her mind.

Chell heard a voice from behind Wheatley and recognized it as the space core. Without much warning, except for the excited screech it emitted, the core flew into the portal and into space.

"Let go, let go! I'm still connected; I can pull myself in; I can FIX THIS!"

Another voice piped in that nearly caused Chell's heart to stop. "I already fixed it, and you are NOT coming back." For a nanosecond, Chell thought that She was talking to her. For a second, she thought that She would let her fall into space and suffocate.

"Oh no! Change of plans, hold onto me! Tighter!" Her eyes widened as a robotic arm extended from the portal. It fell back and swung, knocking into the blue-optic core. Wheatley was disconnected from facility, and the arm clutched onto her wrist.

She didn't know why she did what she did next. She should have just let the traitorous core fly into the infinite space. She should have let him suffer for an eternity. But she didn't. For whatever reason, she could not find it in herself to let Wheatley go.

Her free hand, her good hand, grabbed onto one of Wheatley's handles and didn't let go. "GRAB ME, GRAB ME, GRAB- oh, you grabbed me!"

As the arm that held onto her wrist pulled her thru, she felt any sort of adrenaline evaporate from her system, leaving her exhausted and barely in the conscious realm. However, she did catch the robotic female voice above her.

"So, you decided to actually grab the moron. I hope you know this only means his punishment has begun." Wheatley said nothing, knowing fully well that GLaDOS could do anything with him now. Chell struggled to stay awake as she and the core were hoisted back to the earth. The portal closed, and she was dropped back to the ground. Her hand remained on the handle despite her vision blurring and energy waning.

It was only a few seconds before she succumbed completely, but not before a very small, very meek 'thank you' reached her ears.

* * *

[A/N: So I would loooove to hear about what you guys think about this. I know, I know, another generic human Wheatley fanfic, but I really wanted to write my own take on one. Also, if you have any ideas as to how Wheatley should look as a human, go ahead and review or message me~

P.S. If there is anybody that would like to help edit/Beta this, I would welcome it completely!]


End file.
